Un Gran Drama
by neoterrybogard
Summary: CAPITULO 4 POR FIN XD El baile, el beso, la historia no acaba ahi, al principio todo parece felicidad para Kim y Ron pero a un antiguo enemigo no le importa esta nueva relacion y hara todo lo possible por conquistar sus malvados planes sin importarle nada
1. El Inicio desde el fin

**Bueno aqui les pongo mi primer historia de Kim Possible espero y sea de su agrado rponto publicare el capitulo dos y cuando digo pronto en seri es pronto**

**UN GRAN DRAMA**

Capitulo 1.- El inicio desde el fin

Quien no recuerda esa maravillosa noche en la que el equipo possible salvo al mundo de la operación diablo cualquiera diría que fue su mayor reto pero nadie sabe cuando nuestro héroes tendrán que saltar a la acción otra vez esa noche los pensamientos de Kim y Ron eran algo vagos y quien los viera podría pensar que lo que pasaba entre ellos era algo lógico y predestinado pero que es lo que en realidad pasaba en sus mentes.

Nuestra historia empieza en ese baile cuando los dos están bailando juntos en ese apasionado beso pero bueno comencemos:

Ron entre el baile y ese apasionado beso comienza a pensar "…………. Quien….. no…… bueno, la verdad no se que pensar es que …… hace unos minutos …(suspiro) quien lo hubiera pensado hace solo unos cuantos minutos pasaron tantas cosas luchábamos por salvar el mundo y siendo honestos no era mi prioridad yo estaba enfocado en ese cintotonto no podía permitir que en el momento que por fin me había dado cuanta que Kim era mas que una amiga para mi todo se fuera abajo pensé que Kim iba a terminar tan deprimida con esa misión que no iba poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle mis sentimientos después, pues si salvamos al mundo pero la verdad aun no podía controlar mi cabeza seguía vació por dentro, vencimos a los enemigos y todo pero después Kim tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta aquí y ahora estoy aquí kim esta a mi lado y sus labios y los míos se hicieron uno se que ahora puedo decir……"

Al mismo tiempo Kim hacia lo propio y en sus adentros esta auto charla tomaba forma "…..por que, por que, (suspiro) por que nunca me di cuenta este sentimiento siempre estuvo aquí…… nunca me dejaba sola a pesar de que le tenia miedo a casi todo sabia que lo de Eric lo molestaba yo pensaba que eran solo celos de amigo como los que yo sentí por el cuando se fue a salvar al maestro solo con Yori bueno al menos eso pensaba yo que eran celos de una amiga pero creo que no era así estaba luchando inconcientemente por el … por Ron, después de salvar el mundo cuando tome de la mano a Ron para venir al baile juntos pensé que me estaba dejando llevar por el momento y que tal vez era un error pero al tomar su mano, al ver esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza me tranquilice un poco y al entrar al baile pensé que iba a darle gusto a Bonnie y que todos se iban a reír de nosotros pero no sucedió así y ahora estoy aquí besando a Ron… a mi Ron y se que ahora puedo decir…….."

Kim y Ron: "este beso me da la tranquilidad de saber que estoy con la persona con la que siempre e querido estar y con la que estaré y amare toda mi vida" mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban por sus mentes el mundo seguía y otros acontecimientos ocurrían a su alrededor pero para ellos era como si estuvieran solo no importaba nada mas que el hecho de estar los dos juntos.

Todos en el baile estaban en sus propios asuntos pero aun así no podía pasar por alto entre los estudiantes del Liceo esta nueva relación que se daba entre las personas mas opuestas de la escuela aparte de todo esto se podía sentir un ambiente de aprobación entre todos los presentes con la excepción de una mesa alejada del centro de la pista en la cual se podía notar la mirada furica de la porrista que siempre estuvo a la sombra de Kim, pero dejando de lado esta pequeña desaprobación podemos notar que por otro lado hay una mesa en la que una amiga de ambos esta llorando de felicidad apenas puede creer que esos dos se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro jocosamente recordaba cuando Ron en ese traje de pepinillo se escondía del amor de Kim producido por el humorlador era algo imposible de describir con palabras los sentimientos que cruzaban por la mente de Monique, junto a ellos se encontraba un pequeño Rufus que casi no podía contener sus ganas de correr con su amigo y abrazarlo, era increíble pensar para este pequeño amigo rasurado con el que tan solo hace unas horas estaban charlando de que era necesario comentar con Kim sus sentimientos mas profundos y que tal vez eso provocaría una destrucción de su relación de amistad y que ahora es todo lo contrario consiguió su cometido y a la mujer que ama.

En esos momentos todo era felicidad para los miembros mas antiguos del equipo possible una pequeña figura entraba al baile y alo lejos alcanzo a ver a Monique a paso veloz fue hasta donde estaba ella y la saludo para el asombro de ella que solo comenzó a tartamudear un nombre "ttuu ee pppeepepe W…Waa Wade que haces aquí, pero como es posible saliste de tu cuarto pero eso es imposible" a lo que nuestro cibernético amigo solo contesto "imposible no recuerdas a que equipo pertenezco Monique, además no es la primera vez que salgo de mi cuarto…… esos tipos del equipo imposible si que me hicieron rabiar pero bueno esa es otra historia, y cambiando de tema en verdad creías que iba a ignorar lo que pasaba entre Ron y Kim no, no claro que no iba a pasar por alto esto además Kim dejo el kimunicador en su casa para que esta vez no la moleste con ningún tipo de misión, jajaja no tienes idea de cuantas veces la estuve llamando hasta que el señor possible contesto a mi llamado y fue cuando me entere de que Kim solo había entrado a cambiarse y se fue con Ron al baile casi sin decir nada pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y bueno eme aquí listo para felicitarlos en cuanto dejen de ignorar a todos los presentes y se den cuenta de que sus grandes amigos también estamos aquí pero eso va a tomar un rato" a lo que Rufus solo contesto "oye grandes mjmjmjmj" Wade solo rió y le dijo que con grandes se refería a lo que sentían por aquella pareja lo cual tranquilizo al pequeño roedor.

"Bueno Monique que te parece si no sentamos un rato en lo que terminan de bailar y charlamos un rato" Monique solo levanto una ceja y tomo de la mano a Wade y lo arrastro hacia la pista de baile mientras le decía "charlar crees que yo vine a este baile solo para charlar claro que no bombón a bailar" a lo que wade no pudo oponer resistencia por que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el centro de la pista sin saber que hacer ya que no contaba con una maquina que le dijera que hacer a lo que su acompañante solo sonrió.

Poco después Kim y Ron se percatan de la pareja que estaba cerca de ellos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron y fueron hacia este par kim dijo "monique amiga ……ahh wade que felicidad que haces aquí" wade solo sonrió y ron solo pudo decir "buya el equipo possible junto y en vivo que noche de lo mejor ultra" wade se acerco a la pareja y le dio un abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo que monique hacia lo propio, después de esto se fueron a una mesa a platicar y descansar un poco "es increíble que después de salvar al mundo todavía tengan tiempo y energía para bailar" comento Wade, después de este comentario la noche continuo su curso y todo fueron platicas sobre los buenos tiempos y muchos temas de platica que explicarlos en este momento seria interminable, termino el baile y era hora de que el galán llevara a su princesa a su hogar, nuestros héroes se despidieron y tomados de la mano salieron del gimnasio rumbo a la residencia possible, ya una vez a la luz del pórtico de la casa de kim ambos se miraron fijamente y después de un pequeño suspiro volvieron a unir sus labios sabiendo que mañana seria otro día y se volverían a encontrar pero en sus mentes sabían que ese día iba ser especial por que lo comenzarían como novios.

Kim entro a su hogar y antes de cerrar la puerta solo veía como Ron se alejaba caminando hacia a tras con rumbo a su casa, cerro la puerta y entro a la sala donde la esperaban sus padres con una ancha sonrisa a lo que Kim solo se sonrojo, corrió hacia ellos y les dio un gran abrazo, después de una pequeña platica y una corta explicación puso al día a sus padres sobre lo sucedido con Eric y su nueva relación con Ron noticia que fue mas que aceptada por los possible pero era tarde ya y todos se fueron a dormir para terminar con ese día tan loco y especial.

Por su parte Ron solo iba paseando de un lado a otro y paseando por todo lo alto a rufus bailando y cantando por toda la calle y gritando "Kim es mi novia, kim, es mi novia BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA" la felicidad no cabía en Ron su mundo no podía ser mas perfecto y cuando por fin dejo de menear de un lado a otro a su pequeño amiguito este solo cayo al suelo mareado y Ron cayo junto a el acto seguido se levantaron rufus entro en el bolsillo de ron y prosiguieron rumbo a su hogar pero Ron no dejaba de sonreír y gritar buya

Minutos atrás en el baile justo después de que nuestros héroes se despidieran Wade acompaño a monique a que abordara un taxi acto seguido solo se sentó un momento en la acera para esperar un taxi que lo llevara hasta su hogar ya que en esos momentos le era imposible pedir un favor a alguien para que lo llevara a su hogar, mientras esperaba solo meditaba de lo que le depararía el destino al equipo ahora que kim y ron son pareja –Ron se concentraría mas en las misiones o Kim se pondría despistada- eran temas tan hilarantes que el tiempo pasaba volando, después de un rato un taxi se detuvo junto a Wade y lo abordo pero pasadas unas cuantas cuadras nuestro amigo se percato de que no iban con dirección a su hogar trato de protestar pero el conductor con un movimiento ágil y preciso le disparo un dardo tranquilizante lo que lo dejo inconsciente al instante.

Unos minutos mas adelante el sospechoso taxi en el cual se encontraba aun wade se detuvo frente a una bodega abandonada o al menos eso parecía dos sombras salieron del automóvil y arrastraron a nuestro amigo hacia la bodega en donde otras dos sombras mas grandes que las primeras los recibieron "cumplieron con su misión" dijeron los hombres misteriosos que estaban en la bodega a lo que los pequeños pero aun así no menos misteriosos solo movieron la cabeza con un gesto de afirmación y satisfacción y dejaron escapar la frase siguiente al unísono mientras ataban a y amordazaban a Wade para que no se moviera ni hablara en una pequeña silla "jajajaja sin este tonto cibernético esa kim possible y su acompañante jamás sabrán que hacer están perdidos sin el" y la risa malvada de los cuatro se dejo escuchar por toda la bodega.

Acto seguido el mas grande de los cuatro solo comento "y en el lejano caso de que lograran rescatar a este niño el tiempo que les tome liberarlo no dará el tiempo suficiente de llevar a cabo los planes de nuestro amo y en ese preciso momento será demasiado tarde para el equipo possible ……. Mas bien será demasiado tarde para toda la humanidad ya nada ni nadie nos detendrá". Después de esto dejaron solo a Wade en esa bodega abandonada salieron a la calle y otra charla comenzó y uno de los tipos empezó esta conversación "muy bien ahora manden el androide con la forma de ese chico a su casa para que su madre no sospeche nada y sobre todo para que no alerte a kim possible" a lo que otro contesto "pero están concientes de que este androide no tiene ningún conocimiento de computación y que ni de broma sabrá utilizar todas las maquinas del cuarto del verdadero Wade", un tercero solo contesto "eso no importa ya te dije que el plan es solo hacer tiempo con que el androide llegue a su nuevo hogar y piensen que no pasa nada todo estará bien" el ultimo solo agrego "muy bien basta de charlas es hora de cumplir con la fase dos del plan y ya saben como detesta las demoras el amo así que en marcha, además no vaya a ser que el guardián personal del amo nos vea aquí perdiendo el tiempo recuerden que tiene un temperamento peor que el del amo".


	2. Un Amigo en apuros

**Bueno les prometi que pronto estaria el capitulo dos no jajaja bueno la neta es que ya estaba listo y bueno como espero se vuelva costumbre les deseo buena lectura**

**

* * *

**

**Un Gran Drama**

**Un Amigo en apuros**

"Objetivo alcanzado estoy en el la puerta de la casa del verdadero Wade procedo fase de infiltración", acto seguido el androide toca la puerta e inmediatamente abrió la puerta la madre de Wade y con un gesto de molestia comenzó a regañar a su "hijo" por llegar tan tarde "muy bonito muchachito hace una hora que debías llegar a la casa y mira nada mas pensé que algo te había sucedido estaba a punto de llamar a la policía o a tu amiguita pelirroja con la que siempre estas hablando para saber que había pasado contigo" después de esta frase el Wade falso se sorprendió "¿pee pp ero no la llamaste verdad?", "claro que no pero estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llamaste a la puerta¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo? ", "no no por nada eee..s que no… no quería preocuparla, pero bueno creo que ya es algo tarde me voy a mi cuarto a dormir si no te molesta hoy fue una noche muy agitada y realmente necesito descansar", "bien hijo pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, además se me olvidaba decirte tu amiga monique estuvo hablando para ver si ya habías llegado a casa y se quedo muy preocupada cuando le dije que pensé que estabas con ella …… aunque eso seria bueno ya que casi nunca sales, pienso que deberías conocer un poco mas a esta muchachita se ve que es buena chica, pero bueno ese no es el punto en este momento jovencito, mejor vete a dormir y yo me encargo de comunicarme con ella para decirle que ya estas aquí y que ya no se preocupe, así que vamos a su cuarto jovencito" ultimas palabras con las que el falso Wade solo sonrió con un gesto de satisfacción y sin decir mas se retiro al cuarto del verdadero sin que la mujer que tenia enfrente sospechara absolutamente nada.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal era una mañana como cualquier otra en la casa de los Imparable pero no lo era tanto en el cuarto de Ron Imparable y Rufus lugar en el que comenzó un día un poco distinto, en el momento en que nuestro amiguito rasurado se despertó y vio que ron seguía dormido con una enorme sonrisa en la cara comenzó a tratar de despertarlo y empezó a darle pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas para que despertara y después de dar varios saltos mortales sobre la barriga de este personaje que estaba en un profundo sueño por fin despertó "rufus que no tienes consideración estaba teniendo un magnifico sueño en el que por fin Kim y yo éramos novios" frase con la que rufus solo se dio una palmada en la frente, gruño y corrió a un cajón del que saco una foto que el pequeño roedor tomo para la posteridad del primer beso que se habían dado como pareja en el baile Ron y Kim, acto seguido el que antes estaba aun adormilado abrió completamente los ojos tomo la foto se le quedo viendo y solo se pudo escucharse un BUYA con una fuerza suficiente como para despertar a todos los vecinos, y después de este eufórico buenos días al mundo ron se sentó al borde de su cama y rufus se subió a su hombro, la cara de Ron se torno algo pensativa y alegre a la vez "es cierto amiguito kim es mi novia, vaya aun no lo puedo creer esto es increíble nunca pensé que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi yo llegue a pensar que ella solo me apreciaba como su amigo e inseparable compañero de misiones pero ahora por fin después de tanta confusión el cielo se aclaro y se volvió azul para mi (gulp) o no pero y ahora que haré debo de ser un novio perfecto para una chica como ella, o dios que haré creo que voy a tener que empezar a usar cinturón para no avergonzar a kim cuando se me caen los pantalones tu que opinas rufus", a lo que nuestro pequeño amigo con una gran sonrisa solo pudo decir una sonora y concreta frase de apoyo "siiiiiiii".

Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado de la casa de los imparable mas específicamente en las instalaciones de máxima seguridad conocida por muy poca gente solo como el área "PLM" del FBI todo parecía normal estas instalaciones son supersecretas y de muy difícil acceso, uno de los agentes estaba en su guardia matutina de la puerta de acceso cuando de pronto escucho una voz de un adolescente a su espalda "oye tonto por acá", el agente preparo su arma volteo a buscar al intruso pero extrañamente detrás de el no se encontraba nadie volteo en todas direcciones pero sin éxito ya que al parecer solo había sido una jugarreta que le estaba jugando su mente, pensó que se trataba del calor el que le estaba haciendo escuchar voces ya que las instalaciones estaban en una especie de desierto además era imposible que alguien se escondiera de el por que no había ni siquiera una pequeña planta a kilómetros de distancia, cuando dejo de buscar casualmente miro hacia la puerta que debería estar cuidando y comenzó a sudar frió ya que esa puerta estaba ligeramente abierta tardo un poco en recobrar la calma "como es posible esa puerta no puede abrirse a menos de que se utilice la tarjeta de entrada que esta colgada aquí en mi……. pant….alon……, no, no puede ser no esta como es posible esto, alguien tomo mi tarjeta de identificación, así es como debieron abrir la puerta pero es imposible no había nadie aquí maldición debo sonar la señal de alarma de inmediato, después de esto creo que me debo de ir olvidando de ese aumento de salario que estaba pensando pedir", el agente corrió al interior de las instalaciones y sonó la alarma todo el personal se movilizo y recorrieron todo el complejo sin éxito para encontrar al anónimo intruso, con toda la confusión incluso los agentes de alto rango estaban en tarea de búsqueda del intruso momentos después uno de estos agentes entro a uno de los cuartos que estaban en su custodia, este tipo de cuartos son asignados a un solo agente el cual es la única persona en el mundo que puede entrar en ellos por razones de seguridad, el agente entro y reviso sus archivos de video de seguridad y no encontró nada mas que en dos momentos del video a una velocidad increíble solo perceptible en cámara lenta noto que un sujeto que a simple vista parecía un adolescente aparecía y desaparecía justo en frente de su computadora pero era imposible reconocer su rostro, inmediatamente comenzó a revisar sus archivos y después de un rato logro descubrir que unos archivos muy importantes recientemente descubiertos habían sido extraídos de su computadora y borrados por completo lo cual lo dejo con la mirada inmóvil frente al monitor de su computadora por unos minutos "o no alguien a robado la ubicación de -ese lugar- no es posible…….. posible un momento después de nosotros solo hay una persona que nos podría ayudar Kim Possible ella nunca nos a fallado creo que es momento de que nos haga un pequeño favor", inmediatamente entro a Internet y mando un correo electrónico a la pagina de kim possible solicitando su ayuda sin saber que el administrador de la pagina estaba en una situación en la cual le iba a ser imposible dar el mensaje al equipo possible para que entre en acción.

De regreso en la casa de los Load el androide se encontraba en el cuarto del verdadero Wade cumpliendo su objetivo el cual era evitar que los mensajes de ayuda llegaran a los oídos de Kim Possible, en solo unos segundos llego un correo electrónico solicitando la ayuda de la anfitriona de esta historia, "muy bien veamos mmmmmm… un correo y parece que están solicitando ayuda del lugar en el que uno de esos cuatro tenían que irrumpir, perfecto eso quiere decir que han alcanzado su objetivo, bueno ora de hacer mi trabajo y borrar este mensaje para que el equipo possible jamás sepa de este incidente así que solo hay que apretar el botón de borrar, jajajajaja…………o no que esta pasando maldición creo que active algún programa no no no, tonta maquina que estas haciendo, demonios tengo que ir a avisarle al jefe que algo salio mal".

Por otro lado en la casa de los possible Kim terminaba de alistarse para ir a la escuela ya que como es costumbre al final del ciclo escolar los alumnos tienen que ir a recoger sus objetos personales de sus respectivos casilleros en el Liceo, nuestra heroína estaba tranquilamente desayunando con su familia pero para ella parecía que no había nadie, ella estaba en su mundo feliz ya que había tenido una noche sensacional y había despertado aun mejor, mientras desayunaba solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tarareando una canción y en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción y amor, lo cual hacia que su madre estuviera muy contenta también y aunque su padre estaba algo inquieto por la relación que comenzaba entre su hija y Ron aun así se sentía feliz por su Kimmita, por su parte los bitontos respetaron esa mañana feliz de su hermana ya que solo se dedicaron a desayunar y omitieron cualquier palabra, parecía que sabían que sin importar que hicieran esa mañana no habría poder en el mundo con el que logren molestar a su hermana.

Después de un rato la Sra. possible fue la que comenzó con la charla esa mañana, "Kimmie en que piensas hija", "eh o mama es que soy tan feliz nunca me había dado cuenta de que Ron era el hombre valiente y amoroso con el que siempre había soñado siempre pensé que era solo mi mejor amigo y compañero de misiones pero no, siempre hubo algo dentro de mi que sabia que el era algo mas y gracias al malvado plan de Drakken por fin lo descubrí", por su parte el Sr. Possible no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada y trato de comenzar su platica acerca de –los chicos y las citas- "muy bien kimmita apruebo tu relación con Ronald pero sabes lo que opino de las citas y a pesar de que lo conozco no deja de ser un chico lo sabes verdad hija y espero que sepas que si algo te sucede a causa de el lo que pasaron anoche con esos diablos va a ser como un paseo por el parque", "no te preocupes papi, Ron nunca a dejado que algo me pase de echo si no fuera por el la mayoría de las misiones yo podría haber quedado herida de gravedad" y después de un gran suspiro Kim solo pudo decir "es una gran distracción y muy apuesta si lo piensas bien", después de esta frase los gemelos se quedaron viendo uno al otro con los ojos abiertos de par en par "Ron apuesto, creo que en verdad esta enamorada, publicamos fotos vergonzosas de ella con Ron en la red Hicka-Bicka-Boo, Hoosha", los gemelos salieron corriendo hacia su habitación para poner en marcha su plan y después de este no tan normal desayuno Kim se levanto y se dispuso a ir a la escuela no podía esperar por ver de nuevo a su novio y corrió hacia la puerta "nos vemos mami, papi, hermanitos regreso un poco después de recoger mis cosas de mi casillero creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta con mi Ron por el parque, o tal vez ahora si lo pueda obligar a que me acompañe a ir al centro comercial", kim dejo a su familia sin poder decir ni una sola palabra y justo en el momento en el que abrió la puerta ahí se encontraba esa persona por la que no podía esperar para llegar a la escuela pero se encontraba ahí como todos los días para ir juntos a la escuela pero ahora lo harían como novios "muy buenos días señorita possible me permitiría acompañarla esta bella mañana hasta la escuela", "seria todo un placer señor Imparable", después de este gracioso encuentro Kim salto hacia Ron, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio a este un gran beso de buenos días con el que ron solo cerro los ojos y después de esto se fue de espaldas hacia el suelo "o dios creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto", kim soltó una picara sonrisa y comento "oh Ron nunca cambies, pero bueno es hora de ir a la escuela".

En otro lado de la ciudad se suscitaba una situación un tanto tensa, ya que el androide había corrido hacia el lugar en donde tenían preso al verdadero Wade "oigan en donde están es urgente," dos voces contestaron al mismo tiempo "que sucede, que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar cumpliendo con tu deber", "si lo se lo que pasa es que ……. oigan que hacen solo ustedes dos aquí donde están los otros dos", al unísono volvieron a contestar "eso es algo que a ti no te importa, así que pronto explícanos que sucede que haces aquí en lugar de estar cumpliendo con tu misión", "bueno lo que pasa es que estaba tratando de borrar uno de los mensajes que llegaron al la pagina de kim possible y al hacerlo se inicio un programa, creo que ese tonto de Wade instalo un programa de bloqueo de borrado de correos electrónicos y además en el monitor aparecía una pantalla que decía INICIANDO COMUNICACIÓN CON EL CASILLERO no se que quería decir creo que se estaba tratando de contactarse con alguien", sin dirigirle la palabra al androide los dos pequeños hombres que se encontraban en la bodega se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba amarrado el Wade verdadero y después de quitarle la cinta de la boca para que pudiera hablar comenzaron a hablar con el en un tono de burla uno comenzaba una frase y el otro la terminaba "bueno - bueno – parece que - te hemos subestimado – al parecer habías previsto - que algún día – te sucediera esto verdad – así que será mejor que nos digas – que significa eso de la comunicación con – el casillero " a lo que nuestro fatigado amigo solo alcanzo a decir en su propio tono de burla "ja solo les puedo decir que espero que estén listos para que les pateen el trasero de una forma en la que nunca lo habían echo no puedo creer que ustedes hagan esto respóndanme por favor quien los obliga a hacer esto ..……", cuando wade quería seguir hablando una bofetada lo hizo callar "eres un – tonto – nadie nos obliga – los cuatro lo hacemos por placer – pero bueno eso es – algo que a ti no te importa – pero por lo que nos has dicho – será mejor que nos preparemos - para una pelea – no es verdad", volvieron a cubrir la boca de Wade y se alejaron con una típica risa villana haciendo eco en aquella solitaria bodega.

Por su parte Kim y Ron habían llegado a la escuela justo a tiempo para ver que el casillero de Kim estaba haciendo unos ruidos extraños a los que ron no reacciono muy valientemente e inmediatamente salto a la espalda de su novia y con un gran grito dijo "o no fantasmas, fantasmas, kim tu casillero esta embrujado", la dueña del casillero suspiro y puso una cara de sigue siendo el mismo ron de siempre, camino hacia su casillero y rápidamente lo abrió para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que solo era la computadora que se encontraba dentro de su casillero la que hacia esos ruidos tan extraños "bueno al parecer es solo una especie de alarma para que notáramos rápidamente que Wade nos quiere decir algo lo raro es que por lo regular cuando abro el casillero Wade ya esta transmitiendo, es algo raro solo esta ese mensaje parpadeante que dice INICIANDO COMUNICACIÓN CON EL CASILLERO POR FAVOR COLOQUE SU MANO DERECHA EN EL MONITOR", cuando ron logro recuperar la compostura solo pudo agregar "bueno parece que Wade esta en problemas o algo así", "no seas tan imaginativo ron es imposible que wade se meta en problemas nunca sale de su cuarto bueno casi nunca, será mejor que haga lo que dice la pantalla", acto seguido kim puso su mano en la pantalla y esta mostró otro mensaje "SUJETO KIM POSSIBLE CONFIRMADO INICIANDO VIDEO" Kim había terminado de retirar su mano de la pantalla cuando la cara de wade apareció en el monitor del casillero y se comenzó a transmitir un video que al parecer no era en vivo, "hola chicos espero que en el momento que se active el envió de este mensaje lo hayan comenzado a ver lo mas rápido posible, bueno han de estar algo confundidos por que este es un mensaje grabado el cual solo debían ver en el momento que alguien tratara de meterse con mi computadora y yo no haya entrado en varias horas a trabajar en ella por consiguiente lo mas seguro es que este en alguna clase de peligro, pero bueno para estar seguros mi computador en unos momentos les enviara los detalles de mi posición con respecto a mi cuarto, les pido por favor que si no me encuentro en el averigüen donde estoy y que sucedió conmigo por que como sabrán es raro que pase mas de media hora lejos de mi computadora, bueno muchachos cuento con ustedes aquí esta la información nos vemos", en el momento justo en que el video termino la impresora comenzó a trabajar, Ron retiro la información de la impresora y con una sonrisa en la cara solo comento "con que soy muy imaginativo verdad", a kim no le pareció mucho el hecho de que ron tomara tan a la ligera el mensaje de wade así que solo tomo la información y la comenzó a revisar muy detenidamente con lo cual se dio cuenta de que wade estaba en otro lugar "Ron parece que es momento de entrar en acción Wade se encuentra muy lejos de su casa de hecho la información que se muestra aquí dice que se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad en una especie de bodega abandonada", "muy bien kim es hora de ir a salvar a nuestro amigo, un momento donde esta rufus, aja aquí estas pequeñín estabas durmiendo en mi bolsillo verdad, bueno no es momento de dormir a trabajar", y con esta ultima frase ambos partieron hacia el lugar en donde el mapa impreso mostraba la ubicación de Wade sin saber que esto era solo el comienzo de una gran aventura en la que estaban a punto de embarcarse nuestros héroes


	3. Amigos o enemigos

**Bueno aqui les pongo la continuacion de mi fic espero les agrade esta mucho mas interesante que los capitulos anteriores y les tengo una pequeña sorpresita asi que lean con cuidado y disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**UN GRAN DRAMA**

**Capitulo 3.- Amigos o enemigos**

En el Liceo nuestros héroes se preparan para partir hacia el lugar en donde se supone se encuentra Wade, "Muy bien kim con las modificaciones que tus padres le hicieron a mi motoneta llegaremos en un santiamén al lugar en donde se encuentra Wade vamos sube",

"En eso tienes razón Ron pero primero tenemos que ir a mi casa por el traje de batalla siento que la siguiente misión no va a ser nada fácil", así Kim y Ron se dirigieron inmediatamente a casa de los possible.

Ron estaciono su motoneta justo en frente de la puerta de la casa de kim y ambos se apresuraron al cuarto de kim para tomar el asombroso traje de batalla pero para su sorpresa de ambos el traje no estaba en su lugar de costumbre, para empeorar la situación en la casa de los possible no había nadie que les pudiera informar sobre el traje, Ron cayo de espaldas en un pequeño sofá que tiene Kim en su cuarto mientras ella se acercaba muy preocupada hacia Ron sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, acto seguido comenzó a revolver la casa para buscar el traje,

"no puede ser esto no puede ser, donde podrá estar mi traje de batalla estoy segura que lo volví a colocar en mi armario antes de que no fuéramos al baile",

"bueno kim traje o no traje de batalla tenemos que rescatar a Wade quien sabe que es lo que habrá sucedido realmente con el así que yo creo que debemos apresurarnos, habrá que conformarnos con los antiguos trajes de misión", así resignados y con los usuales atuendos de misiones anteriores se dispusieron a partir a rescatar a su amigo en problemas.

De noche y en la azotea de la bodega en donde tienen encerrado y atado a Wade sin poder hacer nada comienza otra platica entre los sujetos que lo cuidaban y un tercero que llego en ese momento, los dos personajes que hablan completando la frase del otro comenzaron la charla "muy bien al parecer – no eres tan inútil – conseguiste – los planes que – solicito – el amo",

"bah a quien llaman inútil tontos mocosos ustedes son los que solo tienen que cuidar a un simple niño que esta atado mientras yo soy el que se tiene que infiltrar en el área de PLM",

"por favor como si fuera tan difícil – infiltrarse en el área de Protección de - Lugares Místicos - del FBI es algo muy sencillo – en realidad, no te parece",

"ustedes que saben bueno es mejor que le lleve esta información a nuestro hermano para entregársela al amo a la brevedad posible, a propósito en donde esta el ahora",

"Ja ja ja ja en estos momentos – el esta reclutando a alguien - que nos va a ser de mucha ayuda - para nuestros propósitos – y al fin estaremos – juntos los cinco nuevamente – no creemos que – se vaya a rehusar a – nuestro malvado plan",

"se refieren a……",

"exacto seremos – invencibles – pero ahora es momento de – que vayas a entregarle esa – información al amo – inmediatamente nosotros seguiremos – cuidando a este mocoso – al parecer kim - possible se ha enterado de la situación de este – niño y es probable – que pronto llegue – hasta aquí",

"muy bien lo dejo en sus manos entonces me marcho pero antes no creen que es hora de hacer algo con ese androide tan inútil", el silencio se hizo entre la obscuridad de la noche en la azotea de la bodega y así los otros dos sujetos se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el androide de wade

"muy bien ahora que el equipo - possible se ha dado cuenta de - nuestra ubicación nos eres inservible - muere", acto seguido el androide Wade se destruyo en mil pedazos quedando completamente inutilizado.

"Ja ja ja ja ja no importa lo que pase - nuestro plan va perfecto - y no existe absolutamente nadie que se nos interponga – la derrota es IMPOSIBLE", justo terminaban esta frase cuando una femenina voz interrumpió su malvada platica

"Imposible se ve que no conocen mi nombre verdad, yo soy Kim possible y para mi nada es imposible, y al ver que destruyeron ese robot idéntico a nuestro amigo Wade me doy cuenta que el verdadero esta en problemas, que han hecho con el ustedes………….ah, no puede ser",

"Y bueno que nunca nadie puede decir que son imparables o que su plan es imparable no se algo así yo también quisiera por lo menos una vez presentarme con un juego de palabras eso seria genial no te parece rufus",

"Si malos"

"Tu que opinas Kim, ……..kim te sucede algo cariño bueno no se si decirte cariño o seguirte diciendo kim o tal vez kimmita bueno tu sabes con eso de que ahora somos novios y eso pues es algo confuso, kim me estas oyendo", Ron miro fijamente a su novia la cual tenia la boca abierta y fija hacia los tres tipos que tenían en frente a los cuales Ron aun no les había puesto atención y no se daba cuenta de la extraña situación en la que se hallaban.

"Rufus tu sabes que es lo que le pasa a kim esta algo rara no crees………hay no tu también que les pasa a los dos", en ese momento Kim tomo de la cabeza a Ron y sin decir ni una sola palabra lo obligo a voltear hacia donde se encontraban los captores de Wade el cual al momento quedo igual con la boca abierta al ver a estas personas tampoco podía creer que ellos sean los que capturaron y secuestraron a Wade todo este tiempo.

Por fin después del gran shock que le había producido este encuentro Kim por fin pudo recuperar el habla.

"MEGO, y los gemelos WEGO……. ustedes como es posible pero si ustedes son héroes"

Los gemelos Wego son los que tomaron la dirección de la platica, "héroes dices – si eso era antes – pero ahora somos supervillanos", después quien continuo con la platica fue Mego.

"si ahora que somos villanos somos malvados sino por que habría interrumpido en las instalaciones de PLM del FBI para robar unos planos secretos, fue tan sencillo con mi poder para cambiar de tamaño logre engañar al guardia de la puerta y en el momento que el entro al complejo yo entre con el escondido en uno de sus bolsillos , ya adentro todo fue tan sencillo ya que las puertas que estaban dentro de las instalaciones de PLM no están herméticamente selladas como la puerta principal entonces lo único que tenia que hacer era encogerme lo suficiente como para pasar por debajo de cualquier puerta, ja ja ja son tan tontos", después de esta reveladora y tonta explicación por parte de Mego los gemelos Wego se pusieron detrás de el y su enojo era notorio ya que su hermano había hablado de mas.

"MEGOOO ya cállate ellos no sabían - aun del robo de los planos así que antes - de que sigas metiendo la pata - será mejor que le lleves esos planos - de inmediato al amo, márchate ya – nosotros nos encargaremos – de estos tontos", con una mueca de disgusto Mego se levanto encaro a la pareja possible

"muy bien me marcho pero no crean que es lo ultimo que van a saber de Mego Go, así que gemelos mas les vale detener a esos dos aquí mismo por que si no ya saben lo que el guardián del amo les puede hacer si fallan"

"Alto Mego crees que Ron y yo te vamos a dejar escapar, será mejor que nos entregues esos planos robados de los que hablaste",

"Tal vez tu no lo ayudes a - escapar señorita possible pero - nosotros haremos lo possible para que se - marche no podrás contra todos nosotros", y justo en el momento en que Kim y Ron trataban de detener a Mego en su escape los hermanos Wego se interpusieron y le impedían el paso a nuestros héroes los cuales inmediatamente adoptaron una posición de defensa pero la curiosidad de Ron fue mayor y no pudo aguantar el preguntar

"Pero por que hacen esto ustedes son el equipo Go son súper héroes no puedo creer que se hayan convertido en unos simples villanos, además el puesto del villano con superpoderes al servicio de un demente ya esta ocupado por su hermana Shego",

"si nuestra hermana seria grandioso - que ella estuviera con nosotros en este momento - pero gracias a que ustedes la enviaron - a la cárcel hace algunos días no hemos podido - reunirnos con ella pero eso en este momento - no importa así que mejor prepárense por que - esta será su ultima pelea por la justicia", y después de esto los gemelos unieron sus manos con su resplandor rojo y se clonaron a si mismos cuatro veces cada uno lo cual daba un resultado de ocho clones los cuales se movieron a atacar a Ron y a Kim, eran cuatro villanos para cada uno.

Kim dio tres saltos mortales hacia atrás esquivando los ataques de dos clones que la habían intentado sorprender con patadas por el suelo y justo en el momento que se recupero del brinco los clones restantes trataron de sorprenderla por los costados a lo que kim solo dio un salto y levanto los pies hacia ambos lados para golpearlos y alejarlos de ella, pero inmediatamente los otros dos clones ya estaban listos para contra atacar y así no le daban un segundo de descanso a Kim, por su parte Ron y Rufus estaban siendo perseguidos por los otros cuatro clones de un lado a otro de la azotea "Kiiiiiimmmmm no crees que seria mas seguro que peleemos en un lugar que no este tan alto",

A pesar de que kim estaba esquivando los continuos ataques de los clones aun así se daba tiempo para charlar con su novio, "No lo se ron y que quieres que les pida amablemente que hagan una pausa para poder bajar a la calle y pelear así en un lugar mas seguro", Ron continuaba corriendo de un lado a otro y en su escape de los clones este tropezó en una cuerda y para su desgracia se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kim que por fin había logrado dejar fuera de combate a uno de los gemelos Wego al menos a los clones que le correspondían a este, después Ron en su viaje al aire libre causado por su tropiezo golpeo a kim y los dos se dirigieron hacia uno de los lados del edificio muy cerca de una caída hacia la calle, pero para la suerte de Ron la cuerda con la que había tropezado también se enredo en los clones del segundo gemelo Wego e hizo que estos se fueran directo al suelo al mismo tiempo que Kim y Ron pero por suerte kim logro aferrarse a uno de los pedazos de soga de los que estaban colgando en los que Ron se había atorado y así lograron salvarse de esa aparatosa caída, pero esta suerte que no le había tocado al otro gemelo el cual yacía en el suelo inconsciente justo en la entrada de la bodega.

Una vez dentro de la bodega y con los gemelos inconcientes atados para que cuando despierten no puedan clonarse comenzaron a buscar a wade al que encontraron atado muy cerca de donde tenían atados a los Wego, corrieron inmediatamente a liberarlo, una vez desatado este solo pudo ir hacia donde estaban Kim y Ron y con un efusivo abrazo y con llanto en los ojos no podía dejar de agradecer que lo hayan salvado de esa pesadilla.

"Gracias chicos, gracias pensé que nunca se iban a dar cuenta de lo que me había pasado, sabia que ese programa que había instalado en mi computadora seria de utilidad algún día son unos grandes amigos", alo que Kim con una sonrisa en el rostro solo atino a decir

"No hagas drama tu hubieras echo lo mismo por nosotros si estuviéramos en apuros, además para eso son los amigos", después de esta frase para dejar la preocupación atrás Kim se dirigió al lado de Ron y tomo su mano y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y con ternura le dijo

"No creas que no te escuche lo que me estabas diciendo haya arriba, no importa como me digas mientras sigas estando siempre a mi lado corazón", después de esta frase y ante un Ron que mas bien parecía una manzana por que estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza un pequeño roedor salto al hombro de ron y con un gesto de desagrado comento su molestia con un simple

"ugg melosa"

Después de esta escena un poco rara Ron recupero el color y comenzó a pensar en otra situación para salirse de la escena tan embarazosa en la que se encontraba, "Buya vencimos a los chicos malos, bueno eso creo al menos vencimos a los Wego pero aun falta saber que sucedió con Mego y si también se ha vuelto malo Hego es algo raro ¿tu no sabes nada de lo que esta ocurriendo aquí Wade no sabes el por que te secuestraron?"

"mmmmmmm al parecer me secuestraron para de esta forma yo no les pudiera avisar de sus planes malvados en el momento que los descubriera con mi computadora, pero lo mas raro de esto es que al parecer ellos no son las mentes maestras en toda esta situación ya que todo el tiempo que estos tipos me tuvieron preso se la pasaron hablando de un tal guardián y de un amo, no se chicos pero será mejor que vayamos inmediatamente a mi casa para revisar en la red si algo raro a pasado en estos días supongo que algo grande esta a punto de pasar", comento un Wade algo serio a lo que Kim solo alcanzo a decir una frase antes de partir,

"Tienes razón Wade será mejor ir a revisar eso pero antes hay que interrogar a los gemelos Wego aun no logro entender como es que se volvieron villanos de la noche a la mañana"

Un confundido Rufus coincidió con kim pero corrigiéndola "supervillanos"

En ese momento Ron sintió que era su oportunidad para demostrarle a kim su valentía ya que fue directo hacia donde se encontraban atados los hermanos Wego y procedió a tratar de despertarlos para comenzar con el interrogatorio

"haber pequeños durmientes será mejor que despierten en este momento tendrán que contestarle algunas preguntas a Don Ron" Kim y Wade se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y levantando una ceja dijeron al mismo tiempo "ya comenzó con lo de Don Ron", y acto seguido comenzaron a reír pero esta risa no duro demasiado tiempo ya que en ese momento comenzaban a despertar los gemelos y así comenzó el interrogatorio de Don Ron.

"Haber muchachos será mejor que nos digan que esta sucediendo aquí y pronto por que de pronto ahora son tan malvados quien los esta controlando y también será mejor que nos digan quien ese tal amo y su guardián de inmediato"

"Controlándonos nadie nos obliga a nada – somos malvados por placer – además nunca llegaran a – comprender que es lo que esta – sucediendo cuando se den cuenta – el amo ya habrá tomado el control – del mundo"

"No me hagan utilizar la fuerza tengo un ratopin rasurado y se como utilizarlo y si no quieren saber que tan fuertes son sus dientes será mejor que empiecen a hablar", después Rufus se acerco a los gemelos y les mostró sus resplandecientes y filosos dientes

Pero justo en el momento en que estaban a punto de hacer hablar a unos atemorizados gemelos alguien entro de golpe en la bodega, como era de noche y el lugar no tenia buena iluminación solo se alcanzaba a ver una sombra de un tipo alto, estaban a punto de preguntar quien era este misterioso tipo cuando a una velocidad increíble corrió hacia donde tenían atados a los gemelos los tomo y los llevo a una ventana que estaba en lo alto de la bodega y antes de escapar solo lanzo una clara amenaza,

"Equipo possible si aprecian sus vidas será mejor que no se metan en lo que no les importa no existe forma alguna para que puedan detener a mi amo, escúchenme bien no quiero que se vuelvan a meter en mi camino por que de lo contrario conocerán la furia del guardián NEO"


	4. La Reunion

**UN GRAN DRAMA **

**Capitulo 4.- La Reunión**

Después de esa escena tan extraña Kim puso su cara seria y dejo escapar un furioso "EN VERDAD ODIO CUANDO LOS MALOS LOGRAN ESCAPAR"

A lo que Ron con su clásica sonrisa solo atino a decir "Bueno pero hay que hacer notar algo muy importante de todo esto", muy extrañados del comentario de Ron, Wade y Kim con una ceja levantada voltearon a mirar a Ron y ambos preguntaron "¿Qué hay que notar?"

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Ron y Rufus trataron de poner una pose de chico en onda y contestaron la pregunta

"Bueno hay que hacer notar el importantísimo hecho de que esta vez no escaparon los villanos por mi culpa" al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar un suave Boyah

Wade se dio un golpe con la palma en la frente y pensaba que en ese momento Kim estaba a punto de regañar a Ron como es costumbre pero para su asombro ella solo se acerco hacia su novio y con un tierno beso en la mejilla y para el asombro de Wade en lugar del regaño solo dijo "ese es mi Ron"

Acto seguido Kim volteo hacia donde se encontraba su ex-secuestrado amigo y comento "Bueno Wade pienso que ya es hora de que te llevemos a tu casa creo que es momento de que comiences a investigar en la red que es lo que esta sucediendo con el equipo Go y ese tal Neo y será mejor que encuentres algo lógico pronto ya que mi termómetro de rarezas esta a punto de estallar"

Inmediatamente Ron intervino "a propósito de rarezas¿Wade tu tomaste el traje de batalla de Kim por que por mas que buscamos en su cuarto no lo encontramos por ningún lado? Y aclaro que esa desaparición del traje tampoco es culpa mía"

"que dices que el traje no esta, es raro por que yo nunca entraría al cuarto de kim si lo hubiera necesitado se lo hubiera pedido"

Kim algo molesta interrumpió a Wade "no entrarías a mi cuarto pero si lees mi diario digital en mi computadora verdad"

Ron volteo a ver muy serio a Wade a lo que este muy sonrojado solo cambio el tema rápidamente "ahh… oh.. si, bueno creo que es hora de ir a investigar esto verdad", y después de esta pequeña conversación el equipo possible salio de esa bodega con rumbo a la casa de Wade para comenzar con la investigación.

Una vez en la casa de los Load los chicos decidieron no comentarle nada de lo sucedido a la madre de wade para evitar su preocupación y también así ahorrarse explicaciones, de inmediato Wade comenzó a trabajar en su computadora y descubrió para su asombro que en la pagina de Kim Possible solo había un mensaje en el cual necesitaban su ayuda e inmediatamente lo abrió y descubrió el siguiente mensaje.

"_FBI mensaje súper secreto – señorita Possible se solicita su ayuda para un caso de interés mundial..."_

El mensaje era seguido de una breve explicación de donde se encontraban las instalaciones del "PLM", en el mensaje también decía que las explicaciones sobre la misión les serian dadas solo en persona a la señorita Possible y a su ayudante a lo cual Ron solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a chiflar en el cuarto de Wade para disimular su molestia por el hecho de que la gente lo seguía considerando solo como el tipo que acompaña a Kim Possible en sus misiones.

Después de un rato Wade descargo los datos de la localización de "PLM" en el kimmunicador y al mismo tiempo comenzó a pedir favores para que transportaran al equipo possible pero en ese momento un mensaje instantáneo salto de su computadora el cual decía que su transporte estaba a punto de llegar en cualquier momento y en ese preciso momento por una de las cámaras de vigilancia de Wade se vio como un jet estaba aterrizando justo frente a la casa para el asombro de todos.

"Guau esa si que es rapidez no crees rufus", en ese momento Rufus solo reafirmo la anterior frase de su amigo e inmediatamente se escondió en su bolsa, y después de esto con un gesto de suspicacia en la cara de Kim se dirigió hacia el Jet.

Muy bien pasamos de una situación rara a otra, que va a venir después, bueno eso ahora no importa, Wade tu mantennos informados de todo lo que puedas descubrir sobre lo que paso con el equipo Go mientras tanto Ron y yo iremos a investigar esta petición de ayuda tan extraña, supongo que este jet viene de esa base secreta "PLM" cuídate por favor se que mientras estés en tu cuarto nada malo te puede pasar, muy bien Ron en marcha".

En el momento justo en que nuestros héroes se posaron frente del Jet el cielo de Middleton comenzó a estremecerse y nubes negras de tormenta se posaron sobre esa noche que hace solo unos minutos aparentaba tranquilidad, una orquesta magistral de rayos y relámpagos se combinaban de una manera un tanto macabra "Kim esto definitivamente es raro y enfermizo además no es temporada de lluvias, pero bueno será mejor que entremos de una vez al Jet", después de esta frase Ron tomo cariñosamente la mano de Kim la cual solo se sonrojo y cuando nuestro amigo noto esto la soltó de golpe "ehhh a perdón ….. es que yo creí… que uuuu este….", con los balbuceos de Ron Kim solo soltó una picara sonrisa y ahora ella lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el interior de Jet "Vamos galán no tienes que avergonzarte por tomarme de la mano".

Justo cuando estaban debajo del Jet una compuerta se abrió automáticamente y la figura de un hombre recio apareció y con un sutil ademán los invito a subir a la nave "Equipo Possible por favor suban hay mucho que hablar y tan poco tiempo para explicar la situación tan critica por la que estamos pasando"

Una vez dentro del Jet procedieron a tomar asiento e inmediatamente despegaron

"Muy buenas noches Señorita Possible Señor Imparable permítanme presentarme soy el agente especial –Norg– encargado del resguardo de mapas ultra secretos para la localización de lugares místicos en los cuarteles de "PLM" y como se imaginaran uno de estos mapas y por desgracia el mas raro de todos ya no es tan ultra secreto"

Inmediatamente Kim interrumpió a Norg "Déjeme adivinar alguien se infiltro en los cuarteles de "PLM" pero nunca vieron quien fue el ladrón y no dejo ningún tipo de rastro para poder dar con el cierto"

Ron no podía quedarse fuera de la charla y agrego "Es algo sospechoso pero los hilos comienzan a unirse y todo comienza a ser un poco mas claro, aun así hay algo bueno de todo esto y es que no me había dado cuenta lo genial que se escucha cuando me dicen Señor Imparable BOOYAH"

El agente Norg solo suspiro y empezó a explicar el motivo de su encuentro con el equipo Possible "Señorita Possible parece que saben algo de este robo bueno era de esperarse con la reputación que tiene y parece que nuestro dilema estará en las manos apropiadas, muy bien el problema con este mapa es que muestra la localización de una civilización antigua muy extraña de la cual no tenemos ningún dato mas que un escrito que estaba en el mismo mapa el cual decía – _**Quien descubra mi poder perfeccionara todas sus habilidades y una de las llaves para llegar a mi esta en tus manos**_–, aunque parezca increíble cuando teníamos el mapa en nuestras manos jamás logramos descubrir el lugar exacto de esta civilización ya que el mapa estaba codificado de una manera increíblemente compleja para descifrarlo y por lo tanto no hemos descubierto la forma de entrar a ese lugar y tenemos miedo de que quienes hayan robado este mapa sepan como entrar a ella y como es normal en este tipo de lugares místicos exista alguna fuerza que pueda llegar a ser muy peligrosa y nuestra solicitud hacia ustedes chicos es que traten de recuperar ese mapa antes de que algo malo pueda llegar a suceder"

"Muy bien Norg, Ron y yo trataremos de recuperar ese mapa pero por lo menos recuerda usted alguna pista para poder comenzar a trabajar"

A lo que el agente Norg contesto "Como le decía señorita Possible aun no habíamos logrado descifrar la localización exacta de este lugar aun así en este momento nos estamos dirigiendo hacia nuestros cuarteles generales en donde nuestros especialistas están investigando que fue lo que sucedió con este mapa y tratar de darles alguna pista"

En medio de la charla sonó el Kimunicador con su sonido característico y Kim procedió a contestarlo "Que hay Wade, tienes alguna información sobre el Equipo Go"

"Si descubrí algo y muy malo por cierto", dijo un muy serio Wade "Parece que hay un alboroto muy grande en la prisión"

Kim solo dijo "Muy bien parece que el viaje a las instalaciones de PLM tendrá que esperar, mientras tanto quiero que investigues todo sobre un…", en ese momento interrumpió Wade "un mapa robado que revela la localización de un lugar místico y al parecer el equipo Go esta involucrado con este robo"

"Niño genio no se les puede sorprender con nada verdad, Muy bien agente Norg necesitamos un favor de usted mientras wade sigue investigando, podría llevarnos a la prisión de máxima seguridad"

El agente norg asintió con la cabeza y con una pequeña seña de su mano el piloto del jet inmediatamente cambio de dirección

Mientras tanto en el Centro Penitenciario de Máxima Seguridad todo era un verdadero caos parecía que miles de bombas estaban explotando por cada uno de los pasillos pero estas explosiones parecía que seguían un patrón y al parecer se dirigían a un lugar en especifico, todos los guardias de seguridad del lugar se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde parecía que provenían las explosiones, de repente mientras un gran numero de guardias estaba a punto de llegar al lugar del alboroto se detuvieron de repente ya que sintieron un pequeño terremoto y de pronto vieron que una de las paredes cercanas empezaba a tomar un color azul.

Y poco a poco la pared comenzó a abrirse tan fácilmente como si fuera una simple puerta y detrás de la pared se encontraba lleno de un resplandor azul "Hego" dijo uno de los Guardias "que bueno que estés aquí con tu ayuda podremos detener esas explosiones tan raras que han estado sacudiendo a todo el centro", al lo que Hego con una mueca malvada en su rostro y apuntando en la dirección de los guardias con su brazo dijo "Lo raro es que ustedes inútiles no se hayan dado cuanta que todo ese estruendo lo estaba provocando yo, así que será mejor que se quiten de mi camino o sufran mi terrible venganza" y de repente soltó una clásica risa de villano MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, todos los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos y callados y solo uno alcanzo a decir "vaya incluso como villano sigue hablando y actuando tan ridículamente como un personaje de tiras cómicas"

Justo cuando el guardia termino su comentario solo logro voltear a ver un resplandor azul en su rostro y después salio volando por los aires, todos los guardias se abalanzaron hacia hego pero corrieron con la misma suerte que su compañero uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas y pronto todos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

Hego se sacudió las manos y prosiguió con su camino hacia las celdas específicamente a la celda en la que se encontraba una hermosa mujer de color verde, sin decir nada arranco los barrotes que mantenían presa a esa mujer "Como has estado hermanita no me extrañaste" dijo Hego a una sorprendida Shego que no atinaba a decir una sola palabra pero después recobro su personalidad sarcástica y se dirigió hacia su hermano "Extrañarte, por favor, y que haces aquí vienes a tratar de convencerme de nuevo para que me vuelva buena y los ayude a ti y a tu Equipo de tontos a luchar por la justicia", a lo que Hego le contesto cruzando sus brazos "vaya esa es la forma en la que le agradeces al que te saco de la cárcel y que además quiere ofrecerte que te unas a nosotros en un plan malvado para conquistar el mundo", Shego no alcanzaba a creer lo que escuchaba, "PLAN, MALVADO, tu, es decir ustedes, que, pero como es posible si ustedes son una bola de santurrones que no lastimarían ni a una ave, bueno con excepción de ese tipo alado que casi les roba sus poderes"

"Pues realmente yo no estoy tan segura sobre eso de que sean todavía los chicos buenos parece que ese trabajo ahora solo me corresponde a mi", dijo Kim que al parecer acababa de llegar en el momento justo para evitar el escape de los hermanos Go

"y lo que le hicieron a nuestro amigo Wade jamás se los vamos a perdonar Equipo Go será mejor que ambos se preparen para entrar en esa celda" comento Ron e inmediatamente Rufus salto de su casa-bolsillo dando patadas y gritos estilo Ninja.

Después de esta pequeña entrada de nuestro héroes Ron corrió directamente hacia Hego para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo pero este solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe de Ron y después le dio un fuerte golpe a Ron justo en la mandíbula el cual lo mando a volar por los aires "Rooooooon", grito Kim e inmediatamente llena de ira se lanzo hacia los hermanos pero enfrente de ella solo se encontraba Hego el cual con una sonrisa en el rostro le señalaba hacia su espalda "Me buscabas princesa", dijo Shego que estaba justo detrás de Kim y sin darle tiempo de hacer nada le propino un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda a Kim la cual la levanto un poco a lo que Shego aprovecho para tomarla del pelo y lanzarla lejos junto a su inconsciente novio y poco a poco Kim también fue perdiendo el conocimiento mientras veía como se alejaban Hego y Shego triunfantes y después todo se puso negro

Horas después Ron logro despertar y descubrió que Kim seguía aun inconsciente junto a el, se sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuanta de que el kimunicador estaba sonando lo tomo del bolsillo de Kim y cuando contesto apareció la cara de un preocupado Wade que inmediatamente pregunto "¿Qué sucede con ustedes chicos?, llevo todo el día intentándome comunicar con ustedes pero no contestaban que es lo que sucedió", ron puso una cara seria y contesto "es una historia larga amigo y en resumen Hego fue el que armo todo ese jaleo en la prisión todo con la intención de sacar a su hermana de aquí ¿pero bueno cual es el motivo por el cual estabas tratando de comunicarte con nosotros tan urgentemente?, a lo que Wade con una sonrisa en la cara respondió "Bueno pues al parecer el ser un genio tiene sus ventajas ya que desde que ingresaron a Shego a la prisión me imagine que en algún momento iba a tratar de escapar y por eso mismo gracias a la ayuda de un guardia amigo mió le pusieron un microchip rastreador a Shego sin que ella se diera cuanta y ahora podemos rastrearla y saber a donde escaparon", un poco inconciente contesto Kim que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie ya que acababa de recobrar la conciencia "Muy bien Wade danos las coordenadas de su localización estoy harta de que estos tipos me ganen, la próxima vez que nos topemos con esos tipo vamos a ser…" a lo que Ron contesto "IMPARABLES, Booyah al fin una frase con mi apellido" Wade que no pudo contener la risa y exclamo "Vaya hay que aceptar que eso fue ingenioso pero rompió el momento tan desafiante que estabas creando Kim". Ella solo sonrió sin decir nada.

"Muy bien chicos será mejor que vayan regresen a PLM ya que con la ayuda de los investigadores de ese lugar hemos conseguido muy buena información sobre el lugar a donde se dirige el Equipo Go" comento Wade e inmediatamente corto la comunicación con el Kimunicador al mismo tiempo que kim y ron corrieron hacia el Jet para dirigirse a las instalaciones de PLM lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras tanto Shego y Hego entraban a un cuarto oscuro y Shego comenzó a hablar "Sigo sin entender que hago aquí y que quieren conmigo y aun me tiene intrigada eso de que ahora son malos pero ni así crean que me voy a volver a unir a ustedes" de repente una voz se escucho de entre las sombras "Creo que no tienes otra opción", Shego volteo desafiante y con el resplandor de sus manos a todo su poder hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y gracias al resplandor de sus manos logro ver una silueta en la obscuridad a la cual podía ver levemente como su rostro tenia una risa burlona y esto no lo pudo soportar Shego que inmediatamente se lanzo furiosa hacia la misteriosa figura "Detente Hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaa" fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar Hego al ver como su hermana se perdía en la obscuridad "Aunque no te pueda ver no te vas a burlar de mi, TOMA ESTO" Shego lanzaba golpes al aire sin lograr atinarle a nada mientras Hego seguía pidiéndole que se detuviera por su propio bien

Siempre que Shego lanzaba un golpe una risa malvada se escuchaba a sus espaldas hasta que dejo de reír y comenzó a hablar "Parece que tienes un poco de habilidad" Shego lanzo una patada hacia atrás pero no le atino a nada y volvió a escuchar esa voz detrás de ella "Si algo de habilidad pero en contra mía no es nada" Con esa frase ella realmente enfureció y dio una patada giratoria con su resplandor de 360 grados pero para su sorpresa no consiguió golpear nada de nuevo pero esta vez la voz se escucho arriba de ella "Bueno me estas aburriendo será mejor que te calmes un poco para que podamos hablar sobre el por que te mande a liberar" después de esto Shego estaba a punto de responder con una de sus frases sarcásticas pero un golpe en el rostro le cerro la boca y salio volando hacia donde estaba Hego el cual la intento atrapar en el vuelo pero su hermana llevaba tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder poco mas de dos metros aun a pesar de que uso su resplandor azul y Shego siguió su camino hacia una de las paredes del cuarto con la que se estrello y por fin cayo al suelo malherida.

Después de que se pudo recuperar de esta sorpresa Hego vio como su hermana tenia el labio roto y estaba totalmente inconciente. Se escucho un chasquido de dedos y las luces se encendieron dejando ver la identidad del adversario de Shego que apareció sin una sola gota de sudor en su frente ni rasgos de que acababa de sostener una pelea lleno de una risa de una siniestra satisfacción en su rostro.

"Discúlpela señor Neo ella no conocía su poder siempre a sido así de irreverente" dijo Hego con un tono de suplica "no te preocupes si hubiera querido lastimarla de verdad su corazón ya hubiera dejado de latir, cura sus heridas, y las de los tontos de tus hermanos que ahora que lo recuerdo los tuve que rescatar de la golpiza que les estaba propinando esa chica Possible y una vez que tu hermana se calme un poco quiero que todo el Equipo Go se reúna conmigo tenemos que discutir los planes del Amo y su hermanita nos puede ser de mucha ayuda"

Después de esta escena de arrogancia Hego vio como neo se alejaba sin decir absolutamente nada y después tomo a su lesionada hermana y la llevo hacia donde se encontraban sus demás hermanos los cuales ya se encontraban concientes y le ayudaron a curar a Shego mientras que los Wego exclamaban "Sabíamos que esto pasaría, pero una vez que nuestra hermana se recupere no habrá nadie que nos pueda vencer ni siquiera el Guar…" no terminaron de decir esa frase cuando un resplandor azul les estaba tapando la boca en forma de un puño amenazante "ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo es verdad que seremos muy fuertes pero ni así podremos vencer al guardián así que no se arriesguen a decir tonterías por que podría escucharlos y no quisiera verlos como esta Shego ahora o incluso mucho peor" dijo Hego con un tono muy serio raro en el y continuo curando a su hermana

De regreso en la casa de Wade, mientras esperaba a que el equipo Possible llegara a PLM seguía buscando mas información en la red y un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza "demonios la localización de ese lugar es muy confusa incluso con el chip que le puse a Shego y además no encuentro nada mas en la red… pero que… no lo puedo creer esto es increíble será mejor que llame a Kim", pero después de muchos intentos fallidos no lograba comunicarse ya que al parecer una tormenta eléctrica creaba interferencia con el Kimmunicador haciendo imposible cualquier contacto con Kim "Rayos espero que lleguen pronto a PLM tal vez allá pueda comunicarme con ellos"

**Autores de las imágenes**

1.- Archer01

2.- Neoterrybogard

3.- Show TV

4.- Show TV

5.- HazuraSinner

6.- Show TV

7.- Show TV

8.- Neoterrybogard


End file.
